The Caste (SVep)
Story The world is composed of tiny particles floating around other tiny particles. This is the story of my tiny particle. A world thriving with Gem Life, an atmosphere created by our planet, all of the colours of the rainbow and more : Ge. The others worlds are advancing but we have a system that’s still working. We have a Caste, or a Social Standing but we call it Caste to simplify things. Wealthy, rare, strong, worthy, and tough gems are placed into the High Caste through tests and rigorous training. Those which are common, weak, and not rounded at all stay in the Low Caste. Recently, however... There have been increases in violence against those in the High Caste and it is my job as the Prime Chief to see to it that none of the other Chiefs act up when attacked. Today, I visit the slums, specifically the bright marketplace of such a dull and dirty area of the world. Hard light stands displaying limb enhancers for different types of gems, weapon upgrade possibilities, potions, art, so on and so forth. Today, I visit the slums accompanied by Crystal Opal, the brightest of Gems to have come from the slums in such a long time. “Look! It’s her!” I overheard a Corundum keeper whisper to her Beryl neighbor. “Do you think she’ll make a public speech?” Though not audible, I knew the Beryl shook her head. “Absolutely not, she’s just on official business.” Crystal Opal looked excited to return to the market, taking no time to examine the wares of each and every one of them, noticing only the Beryl and Corundum were conversing at that point. She blushed a lilac before meekly speaking up, “P-please. Continue with your shopping! We’re only here to promote peace, wellness, and unity!” A few Quartzes and a Pearl turned, scoffing as they went on shopping. Those of the Low Caste have been restless. They argue it is impossible to rise up to the High Caste. We believe they do not try enough as there are almost 30 members in Centro, the capital, alone. I was informed the previous day of a rumor spreading that I, a Colour-Change Sapphire, had been abusing my power in order to blackmail unknowing gems of the Low Caste. We Colour-Change Sapphires are known for our exceptional telekinesis, mine outshining most in being able to handle more weight for longer and in a larger distance. To contrast my own rumor, information had spread that Crystal Opal saved a few Corundums from shattering by using her elemental manipulation to rise the ground as well as slowing them with a gust of wind upwards. I’ve been told this is true but I was not present for the incident. Of course, my rumor is prevailing but not as much as Crystal Opal’s heroism. I coughed lightly to bring Crystal Opal’s attention back to me. “Yes, Sapphire?” “Crystal, I think it’s time we return to The Gate,” I muttered, trying my best to keep the others from hearing and following. “We’ll have to make at least one purchase. How do you like synthetic Earth foods?” “Sounds good to me!” she exclaimed, skipping over to a stall while I went ahead in the parting of a crowd. A seemingly aggressive red and orange gem came up beside me, his tall and buff stature startling me as he reached for my arm. “No more separation! Close the gap!” he yelled, harshly tugging on my arm to stop me in my tracks. Two pearls rushed in, one red and one gold, patting me down and running off with a small purse holding my identification. “Not so fast!” The ground raised under the Topaz, causing him to lose balance and his grip on my arm. Acting just as quickly as Crystal Opal, I reached out for the Pearls, searching through the crowd until I had them frozen where they were and taking back my purse. Crystal Opal groaned, pushing the Topaz off her pillar with a splash of water before putting the ground back to the way it was. Purse in hand, I mentally pulled the two Pearls back to me, still controlling their movement so they were idle in place. “You’ll be reported to Blue Goldstone and taken care of immediately. Let this be your first warning, Crystal Opal’s as your second, and Phantom Quartz’s your third. The rest of you...” I trailed off, looking at the astonished crowd. They were silent. “Please, continue with you day,” I finished before heaving a sigh and escorting Crystal Opal back to The Gate. The journey back was filled with an enchanting conversation with Crystal Opal about the beauties of Earth, its natural everything and how organized they were. I held the gems of the two Pearls in my hands. What I had done today... The reaction of the crowd... It didn’t seem to match up in my head. They seemed shocked, almost horrified, and I couldn’t figure out why. Of course, they’re not used to being around incidents like these but I cannot judge them from my standing. At least, I shouldn’t judge them from my point of view. "Crystal, please treat this incident lightly. If anyone asks you anything, do not answer them on your own, please direct them to me to handle. I'll take care of the report to Phantom Quartz as well." "Yes, ma'am..." Category:SV Episodes Category:Skies-Verse Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes